


The Candlelight Lulls me (OLD)

by Retro_Freek



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: American Revolution, Fluff, Historical, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Revolutionary War, Short, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Freek/pseuds/Retro_Freek
Summary: A drunk John Laurens stumbles into Hamilton while he is working.





	The Candlelight Lulls me (OLD)

Candlelight danced across the desktop casting rather weird shadows due to how low it was burning. A stiff breeze ruffled Hamilton’s sandy red hair and in turn making him shiver.  
Winter was drawing near and with the cold, the army was bound to suffer great losses in the way of food and men. They had already lost so many men to sickness.  
The writer’s quill flowed and curved across the paper making quick work of the usually strenuous task of writing and stringing the words together. He wrote with his elegant script about the impending damage the army was soon to take due to the offending side and the icy claws of the cold.  
Hamilton heard the tent doors shuffle as his tent mate stumbled in drunkenly and promptly falling on his face. He shuffled his chair closer to his desk to make room for the fallen tent mate to get up. 

“Laurens, I thought I told you not get drunk tonight. We have been assigned to patrol duty tomorrow and we must keep our wits about us lest we get into a skirmish.” Hamilton rudely stated. 

“I-it’ssh.. finee” John Drunkenly mumbled while nearly tripping again when he tried to take off his coat.

“No, it’s not. You’re going to get- aCK!” Alexander nearly fell off his chair as John pressed ice cold hands to the back of his neck.

Laurens giggled drunkenly before leaning in to hug the man. 

“Ham- *hic*..ilton, let’s cuddle.” He said slowly

“No John. Not now I must finish this update letter to Congress”

“But! I lllooovvveeee yyoouu~”

“Quite John”

“No *hic* not until you stop-p-p”

Hamilton stopped almost immediately and put down his quill before cleaning it off and turning to John to look him in the eye.

“John, look we mustn't-” he was cut off by John’s finger being pushed to his lips.

“N-no I want to cuddle.” He said blatantly before pulling the shorter man towards one of the cots with some resistance.

John was beyond being reasoned with at this point and Alex decided it was best not to push his luck with this rare occurrence and give into the taller man.

Alexander slept soundly for the first time the war started that night and when he woke up he was energized as he got ready for the long day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! This is my first fic on here and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> It would be great if you left some feedback because I honestly don't know how well I did at this.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
